


Under the Covers

by EarlySunsetsOverEmoville (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And now I don't know, But then I added comfort sex, Comfort Sex, Depression, I am disappointed (not really) with myself, M/M, Someone Should Buy Me Pizza tbh, Spanking (just a little), This was really cute at first, Why did I write this sin??, much sin, such gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EarlySunsetsOverEmoville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, a sad Pete Wentz is taken home and comforted by his lovely boyfriend, Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a Tumblr post where we had to write a story to the phrase, "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"  
> [Pete in this fic is literally based off of me ughhh]
> 
> I'm still not completely sure why I wrote this sin :^))

The car slowed to a stop, alone on the roadside.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?" Narrowing his eyebrows, Patrick sent his boyfriend a befuddled expression.

"Um... yeah. S- sorry, but can I please just do this?" There was a pleading look in Pete's eyes and Patrick knew he couldn't say no to the older boy. Plus, it wouldn't take long to get back to the house, they were only a few blocks away.

"Sure, honey." Patrick smiled at Pete, "Just don't stay out there too long or else you'll get sick!!" Patrick called after Pete as he began to leave the vehicle. 

Pete shuffled past the car and heaved a sigh, then glanced up at the gray sky. It reflected how he felt. He silently pleaded that the rain would be enough to drown him, but it was never the case. He stared at the ground, beginning to lose himself in thought.

At times there are good days, but more often than not, there are bad days. However, today was worse. Today was one of those days where all Pete wanted to do was go back to bed and hide from the rest of society. It was one of those days where he didn't feel like doing anything at all. He hated the world and he hated himself. It was a day where he was miserable and there was nothing that could fix it. Today was one of those days that Pete just couldn't handle.

The skies rained down, each drop soaking his jacket a tad more. Society tends to view rain as depressing. For him, it was soothing. Don't ask why because there isn't an answer; he could never explain it. Pete stood out on the road for a few more seconds before he was ready to go back to Patrick and drive home.

Just as he was about to leave, Pete was surprised by strong arms embracing him from behind. They stayed there until Pete turned around to face the blonde haired boy, pulling him into a tight hug. Before he knew it, Pete suddenly felt himself crying into Patrick's shoulder, small sobs appearing first before wracking ones revealed themselves and became quieted by Patrick's cardigan. Don't ask Pete why hugs with Patrick revealed his bad emotions because he can't explain that either. His body shook as he cried and he heard Patrick trying to quiet and calm him down. His cries were a decrescendo and they slowly became more hushed until finally reaching a silent end.

Patrick was tired, but his boyfriend meant the world to him. He was willing to do anything that would make the other feel better. "It's okay, Petey. I'm here, okay? We'll go back home and I'll take care of you for the rest of the night. I will order your favorite food and afterwards, we'll do whatever you'd like." There was only a muffled whimper in response.

The shorter of the two sighed, pushing away the brunette boy until they were gazing into each other's eyes. Without a second of hesitance, Pete was kissed by Patrick. His face held lovingly in Patrick's hands, the lips tender and soft. No matter how many times they've kissed, Patrick's lips would always be his weakness. Pete pulled away, his mouth opening a fraction of an inch. 

"I'm sorry, Patty... For being like this. You deserve better. I'm sor-" Almost about to finish the sentence, Pete was quickly interrupted by Patrick. 

"Oh, shush, honey. You didn't do anything wrong." Patrick paused, frowning. " I can't find better. You're already the best." Giving a big smile, the younger dragged the older back to their car before speaking again. "Let's go home, hun." There was a sad smile of an answer before a quiet murmur in agreement came out of the older boy's mouth.

Later, when the couple finally reached their house, Patrick called up an order for pepperoni pizza while he watched the older one head straight for the couch. Patrick went directly to Pete after finishing the order. When he saw him, Patrick was surprised at the sight of Pete burrowed in the soft blanket that they bought, his face hidden like he was wearing a veil. Sitting down and then moving a few steps towards the brunette, the shorter boy carefully lifted the blanket away, revealing the sleepy blinking of Pete's eyes. How he managed to look adorable right after waking, Patrick would never know.

"Patty?? Oh f-fuck. I'm sorry. I fell asleep on accident. That's dumb of myself." The older boy spoke in a tired, child-like manner. It was as if he had seem to have forgotten the events that took place before. Quickly sitting up, Pete turned his body towards Patrick, like he was about to say something of importance. "Has the pizza arrived yet?" He spoke with great inquiry.

Patrick gave a small chuckle before speaking. "Not yet, hon. Soon." As if right on cue, the doorbell rang, sending a few calming chimes to play throughout the house. Patrick stood up and after receiving the pizza from the delivery man, he returned back to the spot next to his lover, Pete cozying up to him the second he sat down. 

The two watched a sleazy romantic comedy, the young blonde taking an interest in the film. That is, until Pete sneezed. Patrick looked at the older boy with worry. "Are you okay?" Questioned the younger.

"Yeah," Pete sniffled, his eyes gazing at Patrick, "Just a bit cold, but otherwise, I'm fine." Patrick asked if he wanted to retreat to the bedroom and a mumble of approval came out of Pete. As the pair walked upstairs, the blonde stared at the brunette's butt. It was cute, the way it shimmied with every step he took.

When the door closed behind Pete, he was surprised by a kiss from Patrick. The younger took the initiative to slide his tongue into the brunette's mouth, Pete instantly giving in to Patrick's cravings. As the blonde battled for dominance, he slid his hands down towards the older man's ass and gave it a light squeeze, evoking a yelp of surprise to slip out of the other's lips. Patrick slid his hand up Pete's shirt, feeling his beautiful body. As he slowly pushed his boyfriend towards the bed, they stripped each other of every piece of clothing except for their boxers.

The brunette sat and was gently pushed down onto the mattress. Patrick admired the tattoos on Pete. They made him look more ravishing than he already was. The blonde rested his hand on the older's chest before leaning his head down to suck on Pete's nipple. He swirled his tongue around the nub and lightly bit it, pulling. The sensation aroused Pete and he let out a small moan. Patrick licked a stripe down the middle of Pete's chest before beginning to suck and tug at the soft skin. When he finally let go, in its place was a purple bruise. Patrick smiled happily, seeing that he had marked the brunette as his one and only.

Patrick removed the thin barrier of clothing that hid Pete's cock. He licked his lips and took the older into his mouth. Pete moaned quietly as Patrick  
sucked him, tongue swirling around his tip and cock hitting the back of the blonde's throat. As Pete felt himself almost nearing his climax, Patrick removed his lips away from Pete and the older let out a whimper. 

"Relax, baby. I'm about to take good care of you, alright?" Pete nodded, believing the other's words. Patrick took two fingers and ran them alongthe tip of Pete's cock, which was leaking with pre-come. "Now turn around and let me see your ass." Pete obeyed and with an attempt of teasing Patrick, he wiggled his ass in the air. 

Patrick pushed one finger into Pete, and a few seconds later, he added the second one. The brunette was still a bit loose from the sex they had a day before. With his free hand, Patrick grabbed Pete's butt again and squeezed it. 

"Your ass is amazing." The younger complimented the older and then gave him two smacks, both being a surprise to Pete as he released two short gasps.

Scissoring his fingers inside Pete, the younger attempted to loosen his boyfriend more. He moved his fingers around inside Pete, and when he hit the prostate, the brunette moaned loudly.

"Patrick," The older said pleadingly, "Just fuck me already. Please, I need you. Please make me feel good." Pete moaned again as Patrick hit his prostate.

"Alright, baby. Only because I love you." Patrick placed a kiss on the brunette's back before he positioned himself in line with Pete's entrance. As the tip began to enter, Pete pushed himself onto Patrick's dick, which hit him in the exact place that he desired. A filthy moan escaped his throat. Patrick smiled to himself. He wasn't usually this lucky with hitting Pete's sweet spot.

Patrick penetrated him over and over, pounding into the same spot again and again. His face was contorted into a look of indulgence, and with each thrust, Pete would unwillingly release the most obscene cries of pleasure. The brunette sounded and looked like a cheap whore. But of course, Patrick was the only person he was a whore for. Patrick was the only person who could reduce him into a disheveled mess. And just minutes later, Pete knew he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh fuck. 'Trick. 'Trick, please. Fuck, I'm about to come. Oh, God." 

The brunette's orgasm tore through him like a hurricane, while he let out a loud moan of euphoria. His thighs shook as he came and he kept clenching his muscles around Patrick's cock. Soon, the younger released himself inside Pete, though not with the intensity of the other's climax. Patrick held his boyfriend as Pete rode out the last fleeting moments of his orgasm. 

After Patrick pulled out, his cum leaked out of Pete and he quickly cleaned it up, along with himself and Pete. He discarded the tissues into the trash can on the other side of the room before returning into the bed with his lover.

Pete laid underneath the blanket, unable to keep his eyes open. He let out an apology to Patrick in his head for not being able to stay awake before he whispered a quiet, "I love you."

He did not feel the dip of Patrick on the bed as he had fallen fast asleep. Though the phrase was spoken very softly, his lover had still been able to hear it. Patrick kissed the brunette's cheek and said his goodnight as he finally joined Pete under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ahhh  
> (Constructive criticism is cool)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, my lovelies!!
> 
> [I regret this sin]
> 
> Pls have yourselves a rad day/night, babes. <3


End file.
